


Give Me That Kind of Love That Won't Give Up

by pennysparkle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all exactly how he’d wanted it. After years of worrying that he’d never have this, months of hard work that met too many dead ends for him to keep his hopes up, week upon week of knowing that this was too good for him to ever really have, Alphys had finally given him the body of his dreams.</p>
<p>He loved it. Each and every piece of it was cherished. And he didn’t think there was any shame in wanting to share it with his adoring public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me That Kind of Love That Won't Give Up

The body was exquisite in every way, from tip to toe, and it was clear to see—an utterly inescapable, unquestionable  _fact_. He knew this because he'd spent countless hours now examining it in the mirror from every possible angle, fingers touching the metal plating that made up his body, each rivet that held it in place. He skated through the hair atop his head and  _marvelled_ at how it felt, how soft, how perfect, how gently and beautifully it fell back into place.

It was all exactly how he'd wanted it. After years of worrying that he'd never have this, months of hard work that met too many dead ends for him to keep his hopes up, week upon week of knowing that this was too good for him to ever really have, Alphys had finally given him the body of his dreams.

He loved it. Each and every piece of it was cherished. And he didn't think there was any shame in wanting to share it with his adoring public.

For a month now, he'd been promoting this new and exciting reveal, complete with a live audience, and within an hour of tickets going on sale, every seat had been filled. He'd been pretty pleased about that. But it was nothing compared to how excited he was for the night to actually arrive. By now, Alphys was likely irritated with him for all the fine tuning he'd requested to get himself in the best possible shape for his show. Still, it was an exciting occasion! For the very first time, he looked and felt exactly the way he wanted to, and he wanted everyone to see that. After all, how did the saying go? Smile, and the world smiles with you?

Yet there was a nervous jitter in the heart set in his stomach. This was his stage, his home, his  _destiny_... but what if his fellow monsters didn't like it? It was his dream to be like this, and he finally felt at home in this body. He didn't know if he could take the rejection. Was it weird to want to look the way humans did? Was it weird to want to be so much like them? Maybe the monsters would take this the wrong way... and he didn't know how he could stand that.

He eyed himself up and down once more in the mirror. All he could see was perfection from each inch, but of course he would look that way to his own eyes, and to Alphys. He couldn't guarantee that anyone else would think so highly of him, and the thought made a bittersweet smile cross his face. It looked out of place, too sad to belong there.

But he couldn't focus on that for too long. There was a sudden knock at the door, and he straightened up, forcing himself to dispel the smile that looked more like a frown to him.

"Sir? It's almost time!" called through an anxious voice—just as anxious as he felt, despite everything.

He took a deep but unnecessary breath and stepped back from the mirror. Nothing was out of place; at least he knew he'd be giving them the best possible look of his new body, and he wouldn't be able to question if their potential rejection would have been avoidable if he'd just gussied up a little more. With one last glance at himself, he stepped forward, curling his fingers around the doorknob and stepping out.

There was silence in the back hall, a calming sense of aloneness, but by the time he was standing behind the curtains, he could hear curious chatter from the other side. It made him smile for real this time, fond of the way everyone was so excited to see him, and he seated himself on the elegant chaise that made up his tiny set, which was designed to seem as intimate as possible. He wanted everyone to feel like they were spending a casual night with him, which made this all the more frightening. So much of the time, he didn't have to face his audience, or reveal the deeper parts of himself to them.

Still, he wanted them here. He had to keep telling himself that to keep the anxiety at bay as he arranged himself as fetchingly as possible, checking his hair and makeup in the hand mirror placed on the table beside him. It looked perfect, as expected. He  _thought_ he was perfect. Only time would tell if his fellow monsters agreed.

Finally, the curtains began to raise. Mettaton swallowed, belatedly wondering if they'd even  _recognize_ him. But there was applause when he was revealed: a sweet, gentle shower of it that rapidly crescendoed until it was louder than any he'd ever heard before. Monsters stood and whistled in the stands, and some even started up a chant of his name. His smile was so wide, he was worried the plates in his face would shift. It went on and on for several minutes, no matter how he tried to shush them, and it just made him laugh, delighted and questioning why he'd ever doubted them in the first place.

Slowly though, the din died down, and he tamed his pleasure enough to speak. "Good evening, darling audience! I've invited you here tonight, as promised, to reveal something  _very_ special to me!" he called out—and even his  _voice_ sounded different now. Less robotic, with a stronger timbre, but not completely human.

The crowd applauded him again, and he felt that giddy smile on his face, utterly enraptured. This was much, much better than the anger and derision he'd been expecting from them.

"As you can tell, I've gone off and gotten myself a brand new  _beeeautiful_ body!" he continued.

There were some whistles and shouting this time, and he did a flirty little pose just for them—cocking his knees inward and arching his chest up, one arm bent behind his head as he pursed his lips, giggling at himself all the while. The audience laughed too amidst much applause.

"What a terrific reaction!" he said once it quieted down. "You all sound like you enjoy it more than I do!"

Nothing but uproarious agreement. He positively beamed.

"I thought tonight you could all get to know the  _new_ me a little better!" he continued, and gestured at the empty chair opposite his chaise. At the best of times, it was difficult to see beyond the bright lights of the stage, and he wanted them to get a good, close look at him. "Show of hands: which of my lovely audience would like to come up first?"

There was a sea of hands, claws, and hooves raised into the air. Mettaton emitted an electric hum as he thought, finger passing through the air until he stopped at random, not picking any particular face out of the crowd. And though there were some disappointed sounds from those that hadn't been chosen, there was mostly applause for the purple cat monster that practically jumped down from the stands to seat herself in the chair.

He grinned as she got comfortable, then draped his arm out and took her hand, dipping his head down so that he could kiss the back of it. "Hello, beautiful! What's your name?"

"Like, oh my god. I'm Catty, and that's my best friend Bratty!" she said, pointing somewhere in the audience. To be polite, Mettaton turned and waved in that direction.

"And how are you tonight, Catty darling?" he asked when he turned back, giving her a dashing grin.

"I'm like,  _so_ good!"

"I'm glad to hear that! Do you have a question for me?"

"I just wanted to ask you one thing!" she said, leaning in with a sharp smile. "Would you like... sign my  _butt_?"

He gasped, lifting a hand to cover his mouth in mock-surprise, but then he just laughed. "I'm not sure if I've got time for that right now, beautiful! Maybe after the show?"

"I'm like, totally holding you to that," she said.

"Of course you will." He winked at her, prompting her to blush, and from the crowd came a few screeches. She allowed herself to be ushered offstage with little fuss, apparently too excited about her upcoming prospects to want to cling to him.

"Who next?" Mettaton wondered once he'd turned back toward the crowd, shading his eyes with one hand. Everyone was calling out, waving hands to get his attention, but he employed the same method as before and ended up choosing someone from the back.

They headed down hurriedly, nearly tripping on the stairs in their excitement, and their momentum didn't cease as they got closer and closer to him. In the end, they crashed into him so hard he nearly knocked his head against the back of the couch.

"Darling, what—" he huffed out, a tad annoyed, but it faded as arms wrapped around him and squeezed tightly, forcing a sound of surprise from him. Slowly, he let his own arms return the favor until his chin was pillowed against a broad shoulder. He was curious if humans also felt this odd tightness clenching around their hearts, and if it was satisfaction or some kind of bone-deep acceptance.

After a good fifteen seconds passed, the monster finally pulled back with a flush on their scaled face, and they scratched the back of their neck in embarrassment. "S-sorry... you look really smooth and huggable now!"

"Oh, gorgeous!" Mettaton sighed, pushing a hand to his own chest. "That's so sweet of you! Do you have a question for me?"

"N-no... I just wanted a hug! Sorry!" And before Mettaton could reply, they scuttled off back into the audience, and he sought out someone new.

Again and again he invited monsters down, taking questions about his hair and his makeup, or what would happen to his old body now, if he'd have shows like this more often. He basked in all the attention and how they so obviously adored him; after all his nervousness, it felt  _incredible_ , and the time passed more enjoyably than it ever had before.

But he knew it would end sooner or later, as sad as it made him. "Only time left for a few more questions, beauties! Who hasn't gotten a turn yet?" he eventually had to ask.

There was a scattering of hands, and he pointed at one in the front row. They were a smaller monster, but everyone felt particularly small to him in this new body; he was quite a bit taller now, after all. Slowly, almost anxiously, they moved up onto the stage and sat down in the chair.

"Don't look so nervous, gorgeous! It's alright! Do you have a question for me?"

"Um... I was wondering..." They twiddled their thumbs, shifted from side to side and glanced toward the audience before looking back at him, though their eyes remained averted. "Could I..."

Mettaton waited patiently. But the seconds passed in silence, and then he gently prompted, "Could you what?"

"Could I... touch you...?"

"Well... I suppose I don't see why not!" Mettaton said, sitting up a little on the chaise to meet them halfway.

The monster moved quickly, soon settled beside him. He expected something like the hug he'd received from the monster earlier in the show, but it was immediately apparent that this wouldn't be  _anything_ like that. Their hand rested first on his thigh, dragging over the thin fabric of his pants (he could wear  _pants_ now, and it was a strange thing to be thrilled about, but he was all the same). Then it coasted downward over his legs, then up again, and Mettaton found himself almost speechless.

"T-this is quite a thorough examination, viewers!" he forced himself to say as the hands moved up and over his hips, zoning in straight for the heart on his waist. And there it pressed, lightly, gently enough that it didn't hurt, but it certainly made him moan all of a sudden, too loud to be anything approaching covert. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth.

"Oops! That startled me!" he laughed, except they were awfully intent on that spot, rubbing and stroking until he could feel himself starting to short-circuit, his voice wavering into static as he spoke again. "Y-you're really interested, aren't you!"

They blushed up at him, but didn't stop. And he didn't particularly mind it, either—didn't even mind that everyone was watching. In fact, that probably just made it better.

"It's alright... Look as closely as you want to!" he told them.

With that encouragement, their hands started moving again, skating up over his chest and shoulders, and this time the touch verged on erotic, charged through with something that made him shiver and hold his breathing simulation as they explored. With time, their hands touched and caressed over every inch, then moved downward again, curving around his heart and dropping to his thighs.

And up. Up against fabric that was damp now against Mettaton's crotch from all this meticulous touching and intense scrutiny. He positively shook as fingertips nudged against that place.

The monster's eyes widened. They pressed a little harder, until Mettaton had to bite down on one of his gloved fingertips to stifle his gasp. Were the monsters in the audience still watching this? Did they  _enjoy_ it? He turned his head covertly to look out toward the crowd, and found himself almost face-to-face with another monster. When had they gotten up here...?

Not that it mattered, because they were touching him now too, fingers moving to his heart while the other monster looked curiously up at him, rubbing over his pussy through the fabric.

"Can we see?" they asked.

"Well, I—ah, a-anything for my audience!" Mettaton said, his voice getting even more staticked as a sensation built up inside of him that he wasn't quite used to yet.

The monster gripped the fabric at his crotch and in one swift movement, ripped it open, exposing him entirely. There was a round of murmuring from the audience. None of it seemed particularly bad, but he cleared his throat all the same.

"If anyone else would like to see, now would be the time, darlings!" he called out, a waver of nervousness that he managed to steady out toward the end.

There was a veritable stampede as monsters poured down the stairs and up onto the stage. He found himself completely surrounded in less than a minute, monsters struggling to be closer to the front, some very nearly on top of him. And there were touches, too—hands pressing against his body, stroking over his heart, thighs, and chest. Touches against his face. Someone brushed at his lips and seemed to marvel at how soft and human-like they were, then pushed up and through his hair.

But most important were the fingers moving against his pelvis, eagerly examining this new place. Some touched the soft crease between leg and cunt, while others skirted his folds; a few chanced stroking between them and coming up with that soft pastel pink wetness from within, and still others busied themselves with rubbing against his clit, making him moan as his back arched into the chaise.

"Y-you're really enjoying this, aren't you, darlings?" he asked, and there was a chorus of murmurs in agreement. "I am too!"

"I've never gotten to touch a celebrity before!" someone whispered amongst the crowd, prompting a giggle from someone standing nearby.

But Mettaton was enraptured by the sight of them touching him, an excitement building inside of him that almost made his heart feel unsteady. It was  _good_  though, a sweet tension in his lower body as their hands played with him, stroking over his chest (though there was little in the way of sensation there)—as they touched him  _everywhere_ , getting him wetter and wetter, until it felt unbearable. He really wanted more, and he was too selfish to stop them from giving it.

"Don't let me keep you, darlings! Do just what you want to!" he babbled, spreading his legs to the touches bestowed upon him. And he felt nothing but gladness when one of them lowered themselves against the chaise, tugging his hips forward so that their shoulders could fit between his thighs, tipping his waist up in a way that made the other monsters groan at the loss. But Mettaton was fine with it, because a tongue was pressing against his pussy, dragging up between his folds, collecting the wetness there before flicking over his clit.

Sharply, he arched up, gasping loudly as if shocked. "Oooh, darling! You really know just how to get me going!"

That caused a stir among the crowd, some sounds of jealousy as monsters moved even closer to him, fingertips pressing against his heart and trying to work between the monster eating him out to touch him there too. They'd never reacted to him so well in all his time entertaining! It was lovely, and he spread his legs, wanting to allow them all closer to him, perfectly content to let them enjoy his body just as much as he did.

Besides, he was feeling particularly generous seeing as the tongue working against him was tracing shapes, moving languidly and curling around his clit before giving it a gentle suck that jolted his hips up. The monster just huffed out a breath and did it again, making him cry out.

He didn't know how long it would keep up, or if it was at all appropriate for the show to have devolved into his, but he knew it felt good, and at the moment, that was really all that mattered to him. He lifted his hips into the warm swipe of the monster's tongue, reaching down and combing his fingertips through their hair, and spoke softly, a husky tinge to his electronic voice. "My fans look even more beautiful when they're this eager for me! I didn't know you'd all want to see me up close and personal so badly!"

"Who wouldn't? You're so handsome, Mettaton!" one of the monsters burst out on a dreamy moment of excitement.

"Th-thank you, gorgeous!" he replied, gasping and grinning as someone finally managed to push two fingers inside of him despite the mouth on his cunt. Even curious nights touching himself there was nothing compared to this, to thicker, warmer fingers insistently rubbing inside of him as the tongue started circling his clit urgently.

"Such a cute body!" someone else piped in as covetous fingers touched his heart, squeezing gently. It was getting all overheated and goopy there, squishing under their fingertips, and he moaned, twisting against the chaise.

"I want Mettaton to feel as happy as he makes me! I want to touch him!" said another.

He smiled, halfway to delirium, and nodded in acquiescence. It was hard to concentrate when his mind was fogging over, because everywhere there were hands groping at him now, and it made him feel ecstatic. They tugged at the fabric covering his legs, ripping it until there were was more hole than cloth so that they could reach in and touch him, hands curling around his calves and thighs that were perfectly sculpted to his specifications.

"Oh...! You're all such sweethearts!" His voice was starting to short out quite badly, staticky flickering as he moaned, toes curling when the fingers inside of him thrust a little deeper. So far they'd only been a pressure, a stretch that his body happily accepted, and it wasn't that he'd  _forgotten_ then, but they weren't at the forefront of his attention. Now he squirmed happily as they started to withdraw and push back in, going a little deeper each time. And his eyes flicked up, watching the monsters around them curiously. All eyes were on him, anticipating what would happen next... so cute!

Then the warm mouth on his clit suddenly sucked hard at him, and that combined with the attention being given to him caused him to come with an excited shout, arching up and shuddering all over. It never felt so good when he did this to himself, and he very nearly said so, except one of the monsters leaned in and kissed him. Before he could even accustom himself to that, there was another—two of them at once, tongues pressing sloppily but enthusiastically into his mouth.

He didn't know how to do this. None of his bodies had ever been equipped for it, but he sighed and parted his lips, doing his best to rub his tongue against both of theirs, even if it was strange and new. They seemed pleased enough, even when his attention was divided between this and the hands still rubbing at him, easing him through.

A few seconds passed before they pulled away from his mouth, and he slumped down, breathing hard. Just from that he felt wrecked and too wet between his thighs for comfort, sticky with come. But he was beaming up at them happily, a hand folded over his chest.

"Darlings! You really thought I was that cute?"

"Of course!" came a clatter of voices. They looked at him so lovingly that he barely noticed when his hand was taken by someone, guided up to wrap around something hard and warm. He turned his head curiously, only to find himself confronted by a monster's cock—and his eyes widened, but he laughed.

"Oh... you must have enjoyed it too, right?" He sat up, carefully avoiding the monsters still between his thighs, and rested back on his haunches with his thighs spread apart as he started to jerk this one off. "Then it's only polite to return the favor!"

There was a scramble as monsters tried to get closer to him with this new twist of events, crowding around him. Some of them were immediately eager for his touch, and others seemed content to touch themselves—either way, he found himself surrounded, both hands occupied by cocks and his tongue poked out in a show of mischievousness as he began to stroke them.

It was heady, and he felt their affection for him deeply as they looked at him with worshipful eyes, as he touched them in return. Practically in a circle they stood around him, so close that some of their hands brushed him as they jerked off, and he smiled, giving them the best possible view of him, hoping that this would be an experience they could remember forever. At least the two monsters who were currently being serviced by him were practically slack-jawed, in awe of him as worked his hands up and down their dicks.

But there were more monsters he needed to attend to than just them. Mettaton knew this, and he turned his head when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"C-can I..." started the monster awkwardly, still jerking themself off where they stood—eyes fluttering, as if the sight of him was too much.

"What is it, darling?" Mettaton asked, his voice modulated to something low and intimate. A bedroom voice, even if he was showing it off onstage.

"Would you... suck... it?" they wondered, getting quieter and quieter as the sentence wore on.

Instead of answering, Mettaton grinned and leaned in, pushing his tongue against the underside of their cock before lowering his mouth onto it and starting to suck. The feeling was foreign, the weight and texture of it strange, but he'd tried something similar before, and he worked his way down slowly, sucking and rubbing his tongue over hard flesh as he went. At the very least, he had no real reason to breathe or choke, which made it easy to take each and every inch. The only drawback was that he was already drooling, and it was dripping  _everywhere_ as he started to suck in earnest, hands still jerking off two other monsters.

As he worked, their touches slowly returned to his body, fingers stroking his heart and his pussy, curling inside of him—even two in his ass, which was shocking, but not something he found himself particularly upset over. All the while he was circling his tongue around the cock inside of his mouth, eyes lidded as he looked up at the monster and gave them a show of it, moaning and acting all eager, hips pushing down against the hands playing with him there.

"I-it's good... Mettaton's mouth is so good!" the monster announced to the crowd around them, which caused even more of a scuffle as monsters tried to get him to suck them off next. He saw no problem with that, pulling off of the monster's cock so that he could suck someone else instead. They were all aching for his attention, and he wanted to do his best to give everyone a chance.

But this had devolved so rapidly. He was supposed to be doing a show, and instead he was getting fucked here on his chaise, grinning and happy, hoping it looked as good on camera as it did to the monsters surrounding him. He couldn't at all be disappointed with how things had turned out, especially when he moved back to the first monster only to have them come in his mouth, then pull out embarrassedly and spurt over his parted lips and onto his tongue.

"Did it feel good, beautiful?" Mettaton asked, jerking the cocks in his hands a little more quickly now, eager to see them all satisfied.

"Yeah!"

"C'mon, move. It's my turn," said someone else, and pushed into his mouth before he had much chance to do anything else. Come squelched sloppily within, along with his saliva, but he just sucked and licked, gazing up at them in some caricature of adoration. His head bobbed up and down, and they gripped his hair to guide him, teeth clenched—forcing him down until he should have choked. But he didn't, and his nose was pressed against their stomach as they came down his throat, making him moan at the warmth that radiated from within.

In the end, it didn't really take long to give everyone a satisfying turn, especially when he gave them such good attention. They'd practically covered him with come; it was all over his face, on his lips, across his hair, had spilled over his chest and heart, dripping down his pussy onto the seat between his legs. It was  _everywhere_ , and he was utterly pleased.

"You've made such a mess of me, darlings!" he said excitedly when they finally pulled back. "How can the show go on like this?"

They only laughed, knowing he had no intention of letting this end before it was supposed to. And he giggled in return, cupping a hand over his mouth as he leaned back into the chaise, spreading his legs apart and reaching down, gloved fingertips rubbing over his cunt and the come that had spilled there. They watched him eagerly as he spread himself open for them to see, and he arched his back, heaving out an excited breath.

"Perhaps one of you beauties would like to take care of me here?" he asked, prompting yet another tussle in which a larger monster got to him first, cock hard and pressing tight against Mettaton's thigh as they settled themself between his legs.

"Ooh my. You just can't wait to get inside, can you?"

The monster shook their head, lining their cock up against his pussy before beginning to push in. It was a stretch at first—this one was  _definitely_ endowed, but Mettaton was as far from complaining as he could be. He tossed his head against the back of the chaise and let out a drawn-out, flickery moan as they worked their way inside.

"D-darling...! It's stretching me so much!" he sighed, eyes fluttering. To anyone watching, they could probably see his digital pupils flickering into little hearts, his simulated breathing getting quicker and quicker as his attention stayed locked on the sight of himself being opened up.

"It's tight... It feels amazing!" the monster announced to the crowd, bottoming out inside of Mettaton. Without wasting any time, they began to pull back slowly, even though his body clung to them, not willing to give up the feeling. But then they pushed in deep again, and he felt like he was practically drooling already, obsessed with the way it jarred his whole body and forced that tension inside a little higher.

"Fabulous!" he called out, voice wavering more wildly than it had yet. The monsters around him were so eager to touch, rubbing his pussy and his heart, both of them wet with excitement—offering up their cocks for him to suck or jerk off, so many adoring eyes upon him that he thought he might come just from this.

"You look so happy, Mettaton! This is really what makes you feel good?" someone asked.

In return, he smiled and nodded, curling an arm under his thigh so that the monster inside of him could fuck him deeper. He was trying so many new things tonight, and each one had been exciting, but none of it compared to the tingling tightness in the cavity of his stomach that this provoked. They wanted him so badly—just as badly as he wanted this for himself.

"It feels like nothing you've ever felt before, beauties!" he announced, pushing his own fingertips excitedly against his heart, feeling the soft warm gel of it squishing underneath. "I don't think I'll be able to go back after this! Since you're my fans, you'll help me out, right? All I need is for you to make me come! And I'll return the favor, of course."

The monster inside of him started thrusting harder at that, rutting against him, and he petted at their hair as he leaned back and delighted in the hard thrust of their cock. It took little time for them to come inside of the tightness of his body, filling him with warmth and further wetness—the first time he'd had something like this inside of himself, and it made him stretch and moan, contented, as they pulled out.

He worried that it might end here, when he was by no means satisfied—only there was already someone new pushing into him, and he gasped, half surprise and half amusement. They wanted it this badly? ... Well, who was he to deny it to them?

"O-oh... it's so warm!" the monster murmured, thrusting into him quickly, erratically—entirely unpracticed. He just leaned back and enjoyed the sharp jerk of their cock, offering himself up without a hint of hesitation. It didn't feel like he was just a body for them to use, anyway; he was straight out of their wildest dreams, the best thing they'd ever have, a fantasy come to life. They desired him thoroughly, fingers still rubbing at his clit, hands all over him as the monster fucked him, and he wasn't at all surprised when he tensed up and came, moan cutting out halfway through in a short-circuit.

They spilled in him as his body convulsed, tensing and twitching around their cock. The fact that all it took was that didn't even bother him—he felt endlessly pleased with himself, smug as they fell back on the floor tiredly.

And he in turn rested against the chaise, waiting for someone else to step up. As he lay there, he gradually became aware of an odd fullness from two monsters' come resting in his cunt, though it wasn't a particularly bad thing. In some ways, it made him feel even more happy as he reached down, fingers touching the sensitive area with curiosity. Before he even knew it, he was speaking up with a dreamy grin on his face. "I wonder how many of my gorgeous fans can come in my pussy tonight. Would anyone else like to do that?"

The crowd cheered excitedly, and someone new pushed their way up to take the previous monster's place, shoving inside of him with a smaller cock that felt almost disappointing after the previous one. But he wouldn't mention that—and anyway, there was another monster that just seemed too eager to be stopped as they came forward, groping at his body and trying to guide him up, which he did with a hint of confusion.

They settled underneath him, and he worried a little bit about how heavy this new body must be, but then there was another cock pushing into him, and he moaned, dragging his tongue over his upper lip,  _knowing_ without a doubt that he was wet enough to accept this. Alphys had truly worked wonders on this body, giving him everything he wanted—from the figure, to how perfectly it functioned without any of his own interference. The fact that it was so thoroughly being taken advantage of just proved to him how necessary it was.

Mettaton looked down at himself dazedly, hoping to catch a glimpse of how much they were stretching him, but he was distracted by himself. There was transparent pink wetness all over his thighs and cunt, marks where the monsters had touched him too roughly, and he found all of it to be quite beautiful. With a body like this, there was  _nothing_ stopping him, and he gripped his own thighs as the monsters began to rock into him at the same time.

They couldn't do this as quickly as before, but the fullness felt good enough that Mettaton could ignore that for the time being, grinning and biting down on the fingertips of one hand as the other strayed between his legs, playing with the come there. Besides, together they filled him up more than the first cock had, rubbing together inside of him with each thrust, and it felt strange but exquisite, just like all the attention he was getting. Every eye was on him as he swept his gaze around the stage, eying monsters that were leaning in close for a better look, or stroking themselves, all of them drooling over his fabulous new figure. It couldn't possibly have turned out better.

He opened his arms to each and every one of them, gave them his tongue or his body or fingers—whatever it was they required of him. How selfless, how encouraging! This was his  _job_ as their idol, and he excelled at it more and more as time passed and new monsters stepped up to receive his affections, pushing down on every cock thrust inside of him, tilting his head up to lap over one or to bury his tongue against a monster's cunt. Each time someone finished off, they'd do it over him or inside of him, a badge of accomplishment spilled across his body.

It felt invigorating. He thought he could do it forever, as long as they kept seeking his body, and he started pushing his hips down harder, moaning as the monsters above and below him began to sweat and make noises in return, clearly desperate for him. This was the power he had now—and he tightened up around them, making them spill inside of him, almost panicked at their own lack of restraint.

As much come as had been pushed out of him throughout the past several minutes of being fucked, he still felt a slight discomfort from how much there was inside of him now. His body hadn't been built to this specification, and he shifted from side to side in a moment of calm, trying to accustom himself to it. Or rather, he would have, if a monster hadn't kneeled between his thighs, parting his folds and pushing their tongue inside, intending to eat the come out of him. It surprised him enough that he gasped, squirming against the chaise, toes curling when they pushed his thighs over their shoulders. And intimately exposed though he was, it was a surprise that there was little to no embarrassment; he just leaned back and enjoyed the flick of their tongue over his clit as he did his best to keep his body relaxed, allowing them to lap away the come.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" he wondered idly.

They nodded, claws pushing into his thighs to keep him spread when they pulled back and sat up on their knees, shoving their tongue into his mouth and sharing the come with him. It made him moan, accepting their kiss though more come dripped down their chins than was actually exchanged. The sight was apparently good enough that he felt another splatter of come on his tongue as he kissed back.

Soon the monster pulled away, however, moving back down to continue cleaning him up. He made a disappointed sound, frowning, but then their tongue flickered lower, pressing against his ass, and he groaned, fingers pushing against his palm, trying to restrain himself. "D-darling, what are you up to back there? You're all so curious!"

And someone else joined in too, returning to circling his clit as the other tongue nudged against his ass, then swiped up some of the mixture of his own come and the monsters' on a fingertip and pushed it inside of him, easing the way.

"O-oh! You really are naughty!" he breathed, spreading his legs and panting as they worked at him. After all this time, it still didn't take much for him to come yet again, his body not even  _close_ to exhausted.

For a few moments, they backed off, letting him relax enough for his chest to stop heaving from the intensity. But he didn't want that at all. His fingers were slipping down the back of his thighs where they were pushed up against his chest, spreading himself open.

"Come on, beauties! You may as well take advantage of it now!" he encouraged them.

As tired as many of them seemed, two monsters stepped forward and arranged him so that one could push into his cunt, the other into his ass. They felt big—enough that his eyes probably rolled back for a second, and he wondered belatedly if this body could even take it. There was even some pain, but that  _thrilled_ him, made him arch up into the fingers still rubbing against his clit, and even though he'd come just a minute ago, he did so again, moans shorting out as he struggled against the monster pushing into his pussy.

"Oooh, f-fabulous! I knew I could count on my fans to show me a good time! I want each and every one of you to come in me!"

There was agreement at his words, and he slumped back against the monster underneath him as the one on top of him thrusting into him hard enough to make his heart feel like it was jumping in its casing. It was leaking all over the place too, gooey wetness sluicing down his waist, and he eagerly went to push his fingers against it, only to be halted as someone climbed on top of him, settling themself against his heart. Within a few seconds, they had begun to grind their pussy against it, and he giggled, drool dripping out of his mouth as he gripped their hips.

"That feels amazing, darling! Keep going!"

"Your heart is so squishy and warm!" they said, moving their hips quickly, almost bouncing themself down on it. The pressure made him come yet again, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from how overwhelming the sensation was, and how sensitive he was. It felt like his come was gushing down his thighs, and if the chaise underneath him hadn't already been soaked from the other monsters, it most certainly was now.

"Ooh, s-slow down! I can b-barely take it!" he pleaded through the static of his voice. His clit felt almost sore as they continued to rub it, and he twisted his hips even though he didn't particularly want to get away. He was clamping down on the cocks inside of him as the tremor of orgasm continued, which caused the one in his cunt to finally spurt deep inside, and though he felt ragged and liquid, he was soon propped up in the lap of the monster underneath him, hands on his hips encouraging him to ride them.

"It's t-too much!" he gasped, clutching his face as he was moved up and down on the monster's thick cock. From this angle it felt even bigger, and it pushed against the walls of his stomach, forcing metal to bulge outward in a way that he was certain it wasn't supposed to. But he had no interest in stopping, instead making himself balance on shaky arms so that he could start to bounce in their lap, groaning each time their cock was stuffed fully inside of him.

They seemed to be holding out much, much longer than anyone had before, thrusting up into him until he wasn't sure he could take it anymore. Then they pushed him over onto his hands and knees on the chaise, and he tiredly offered himself back for them, spreading himself with one hand so that they could shove in deep. It felt like every inch of him was filled up as they did so, and unlike everyone before, they were a little rough with him too—fingers bruising, snap of their hips merciless and relentless within seconds of getting inside, and all he could do was rest his head on the arm of the chaise and drool, legs spread as they fucked him.

"Y-you've really got a lot of stamina, don't you, gorgeous?" he asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

Wordlessly, they slapped the curve of his ass in retaliation, and he startled enough that his voice jumped up a little higher. But just as the pain had felt enjoyable earlier, so did it now, and he pushed his ass up a little more, groaning when it was slapped again. The monster reached between his legs with their free hand, pinching at his clit until he screamed and came once more. His knees trembled and gave way, heart and cunt dripping all over the place, and he felt like an utter and decadent mess as the monster held him up by the hips, fucking him all the harder until they finally came inside of him.

This had to be the end. Slowly, carefully, he was lowered back to the couch, his breathing slowing just a little, and he laughed as he curled a hand through his messy hair, smiling tiredly up at the monsters around him.

"Should I get some post-show interviews?" he asked. His voice was shot, nothing but static and uneven modulation, and he trailed his fingertips curiously and obsessively through the mess between his legs as he watched them. "How did it feel to fuck me?"

"It was the best!" someone said immediately.

"I got to do something with Mettaton that almost no one else has!" said another.

"I'm only gonna be able to think about what Mettaton's pussy feels like when I watch from now on..."

Mettaton grinned, folding his fingers over his heart as they showered praise down upon him. "You're all so sweet! Promise me you'll come see me again!"

They nodded, and one of the stage hands finally gave the signal that they were off the air. Without a doubt, they'd gone  _far_ over their time limit, but Mettaton found it hard to care. If the reaction was  _this_ good, then perhaps he'd be trying something new and scary a little more often...

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://bunansa.tumblr.com)


End file.
